This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The main purpose of this study is to determine which combination of medications is the most effective in eliminating excess fluids from the body in congestive heart failure patients. Other aims: To determine the duration of action of furosemide [Lasix] by itself and in combination with either hydrochlorothiazide [HCTZ] or metolazone [Zaroxolyn]. To determine the effect of combination therapy on activation of certain hormones responsible for excess fluids in the body. To determine the influence that metolazone and hydrochlorothiazide have on predicting abnormal heart beats.